The Epiphany
by Redsunrises87
Summary: Casey is at a bar, trying to pass the time after a hunt. Sleep-deprived, kinda alcoholic and not confronting her feeling, she meets Dean. Is he of help or does he make things worse?


It was just another night, just another bar. I have just wrapped up my latest hunt, this time two siblings running around changing people, making them ''their family'', as they so nicely called it. They just didn't get it, did they? Family sucked.

I sit in the dark corner of the bar, that smell like a mixture of old sweat and barf. It looks really batterd down, the leather almost worn off the stools, but it did give a nice feeling, and the music wasn't too bad either. I sat in a booth along the walls, sipping on my third beer and trying to make some time pass before I have to go back to my motel and try to get some sleep.

Sleeping was not my strong side, anyway. I avoided sleeping as much as I could these days, nightmares ain't no fun. Just some 2-3 hour naps here and there made do anyway.

As the waiter comes by. She looks at me, smiling, handing me a beer.

-'Here sweetie.' she says.

-'Wait, I didn't order this.' I tell her, looking at the beer.

-'No, I know. It's from that guy over there.' she answered, and pointed over the floor, my eyes meets this dudes glance.

He waved.

-'Well, thank fellow hunter, who is also a creepy stranger.' I say aloud to myself, having overheard them talking earlier about the werewolf attacs in the town next to this.

As I am giving a 'Thank-You' gesture to this generous-stranger guy, he smiles back at me, and is now getting up of his chair, and comes over towards me.

 _Oh crap_ , I think. I do not have the energy or lust for this tonight, why couldn't guys ever buy a girl a drink because they look tired and fucking just deserves one? I internally groaned, knowing my weak and pathetic need to not sleep would have me end up with this guy at the motel, passing time, and I always felt cheep and like crap the next day.

-'Heey,' he smiled at me. 'I'm Dean. So,you like beer?'

I look into this guys eyes, and that smile though, _goddamn_!

-'No, not really.' I decided to play with him, looking at the floor, twitching my hands. -'I just accepted it so it didn't look rude.'

I see his smile fall like a snap, and I just had to laugh at him.

-'No, no, I am joking!' I explained, smiling. -'Beer is awesome, thank you. I'm Casey, by the way.'

-Oh, good..' he sat down, looking relieved. -'Nice to meet you Casey, and about the beer, you just looked like you really needed one. Or some coffee at least?'

 _Huh, that's a new one,_ I think to myself. Perhaps this one ain't that bad. The way he lookes at me with those curious green eyes, like looking into my _soul_. I look away, feeling abit awkward.

-'Yeah, it's been a hard few days, working and stuff. Sometimes shit gets to you, you know?'

-'Yeah, tell me about it.' When I don't respond, he slides closer to me, picks my hand softly into his, and say:

-'Seriously, tell me about it.'

I look back up at him, wondering if he is kidding.

-'Why?' I demanded. -'What good does it do, pick and peck in stuff? Shit happens, rolling around in it doesn't make it go away, doesn't make it any easier to cope with, does it?'

I look at him, almost like begging him to tell me different.

-'Well I tell you this. I have been through stuff, shit no one ever should have to endure, and I tell you, if I didn't have my little brother over there,' he gestured over to Sammy, sitting on the computer.

-'I would without a doubt have crashed and burned, probably ending up like a drunkv dead in a ditch or something. So if you want my advise, you should talk about shit.'

I drop my eyes again, this time knowing that he meant it. I felt like he knew about the pain, the guilt, and he pin-pointed something I already knew. I look up and meet his eyes carefully, like I still don't uderstand why he is actually intrested in hearing my story, but who the hell sits and try poking it out of you if he doesn't wanna hear it anyway?

So I start talking, about everything that had happened to me and my family.

How my little sister and I had hunted together since I were 14 and she was 12, when our parents died. How she had got turned by a vamp that one night, during a hunt because I were to slow to save her. How we tried working together afterwards, she getting her need for blood from you. How in the end you had to kill her, after several other hunters creeping in on your location, and her begging you to kill her so you would be free, for she being tired of being vampire and wanting to die.

After telling him everything, short and cold, I find myself shivering.

-'Hey, what's happening with you?' Deans is looking at you with a worried face. I am shaking really bad now.

-'Casey, are you okey?' he asked, his voice loaded with concern.

-'Yeah, sorry, I just haven't told anyone that before, I don't even know why I told you this!' I start talking louder, going frantic.

-'I don't even know you, that was something I have never told anyone, and you cant make me open up to you like this, I, I cant handle more loss, or pain, I..' I trail off, looking at Dean who had trouble keeping up with my sudden mental breakdown, but still leans forward ready to help.

Rising from the booth, feeling like I have to get away, my whole body was trembling from exhaustion.

-'I am sorry, Dean, I cant have this...' I point back and fourth Dean and yourself. -'This ain't good for me, I am sorry, I have to go.'

I start walking out of the bar, trowing some money at the counter to pay for the beers, and start walking fast in the direction my motel is at.

My face is all of a sudden all wet, my nose is running, it must be raining. Typical my luck! But as I look down at my clothes, they are dry, and so is the side-road I am walking on. I suddenly stop pacing, realizing something, when someone comes crashing into me from behind. I fall to the ground with, Dean on top of me, which I hardly realize, and I hear him curse at me.

-'Oww, shit Casey!' Dean cries out. -'Please give some warning sign next time you suddenly decide to stop in the middle of the fucking road.'

He stares down at me, and sees my puzzled face. My hands are on my cheeks, and I pull them in front of my face, eyeing them, dumbfounded.

-'I cried.' I look at him. 'I actually cried! _You_ made me cry!'

I now smile so widely up at Dean, seeing him smile carefully back at me, and I start to feel, alive again.

With tears still running from my eyes, I tell Dean I haven't cried in 6 years, I had tried EVERYTHING to get the waters running, and not once since my little sister dying, had I ever cried. With the discovery that this boy, who I just meet, had cracked the code, I grab the collar of Deans shirt and drag him towards me, and kiss him soft on the lips. He kisses me back, and wipes away the tears remaining on my cheek.

-'I am never letting you go, you know that?' I whisper to him, starring into those green eyes.

-'Well, that's kinda what I came after you for.' he said with a big smirky smile on his face. 'I just can't NOT know you Casey, and I won't let you run away from me like that, ever again.'

And for the first time in six years, I actually **feel** again.


End file.
